


逢魔（二）

by Passavior



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passavior/pseuds/Passavior
Summary: 猫神说：要么做猫，要么做人，自有它的道理。





	逢魔（二）

郑云龙虽然可以变成人，但毕竟是只猫，五感比人类强相当多，他懒洋洋铺开在床上等男朋友泡完澡的时候，突然听见浴室里一阵哗啦啦水浪，还有挠东西的嘎吱声，于是撑起来喊了一声：“令飞？”  
没有回应。郑云龙蹦到地上，差点滑了一跤，你看这就是他为啥明知男朋友都脱了躺那也没往浴室去的原因之一。他们家从来不锁门，郑云龙破门而入，第一眼没看到人，第二眼看到一只猫爪在浴缸边上扒拉了一下，哇，猫界恐怖片，他汗毛都吓得竖了起来，但顾不得怕水，赶紧上去救猫。这猫烫手，他捞半天才控制住手上乱扑腾的劲道，还没来得及看清刘令飞变的猫长啥样呢，已经挨了十几下无影爪，赶紧又松手把猫放地上，只见眼前一道白影，闪进卧室去了。  
“你怎么回事——”郑云龙后脚进卧室，白猫正在被子上滚来滚去蹭干自己，弄得到处都是水，他非常疑惑，又有点震惊，“不是，你干啥挠我啊？”  
白猫弓身瞪着他，它毛挺长，还半湿着炸起来就很大一只，从哈气的态度上来看，下次得伸爪子了。郑云龙听见哈气也有点上火，怎么刘令飞变的猫这么不讲道理，开口就会骂人。他返身从浴室拿了条浴巾来丢猫头上：“你别跟我发火，又不是我把你丢水里的。拿这个擦，一会儿被子不能睡了。”  
白猫一掌就给浴巾打掉，还是在被子上打滚，还专捡郑云龙那边儿，一边打滚还一边呜，郑云龙听着那意思就是叫他赶紧爬别进老子的领地。街面上打听打听，谁不知道这是猫开架的常见用语，他不到一个月前还在群猫中杀个七进七出呢，能忍得了这个？被子一扬，准备把骂骂咧咧的白猫卷成个粢饭团，猫又踢又挠，极其不配合，最终郑云龙把它按住的时候好似已经打了一场，累得直喘气，“别动了！变了个猫就听不懂人话了？”  
话说出口，他自己愣了一下。  
“喵？”郑云龙问。  
“喵——”白猫也气喘吁吁的。  
完了，郑云龙想，还真是。  
为了方便发音，郑云龙也变回原型。没了重量压制，白猫一下就脱出身来，倒没继续发火，眼看着人变成同类，好奇压过了攻击性，探过头来嗅他，眼睛溜溜圆，像头一次见面，又伸手试探性地扒拉。郑云龙体谅男朋友这么长毛不容易干，蹦下床去找空调遥控器，把暖气按开了，又蹦回床上，白猫全程跟着他，挤挤挨挨的，郑云龙尝试问怎么回事，也没问出个所以然，算了，当会儿猫吧。俩猫扑来扑去，橘猫平常不怎么活动，闹一会就躺下了，任凭白猫旋风般在他周围乱窜，喵嗷一声扑在他身上，他自己骨架大一点，但白猫毛干了特别厚，盖了他个满头满脸，橘猫挣扎了几下，爪子陷进白猫毛里借不到力，毫无办法，只能闷声大叫，白猫满意得眼睛都眯了起来，顺嘴就低下来舔了他鼻子一口。  
“闷死我了你这毛。”郑云龙把刘令飞头发往后一撸，在他下巴边上回亲了一口，胡茬子擦过他嘴唇。两人搂着接吻，刘令飞背上还有水汽，郑云龙手顺着贲动的肌理滑过他腰间，到拱起的臀肉，曲线跌宕，本无一丝阻碍，水珠随他手指往下坠，却在落进沟壑之前被甩去。  
刘令飞舔去他唇角的津唾，稍微撑起来一点距离，长发又滑下肩头，他的眼睛在背光的阴影中发笑，摸了摸郑云龙毛茸茸的耳朵：“……出事了，猫精。”  
橘猫的耳朵尖上也带着一点虎斑，向前面立起来，郑云龙手里感觉到刘令飞比平时长了好多，大尾巴触感丝滑，刷地抽走了。  
他懵了：“你半截我半截？”  
“估计是。我没耳朵吧？”刘令飞举手在头上找了找。  
确实，刘令飞没长耳朵，而他自己没残留尾巴。自郑云龙行走江湖以来，还没碰到过这种事，猫有时候会影响亲近的人这他是知道的，但眼下双方都陷入一种无法控制变化的中间状态里，让他紧张了起来。  
郑云龙把刘令飞推下去：“你翻过来，我看看你尾巴。”  
刘令飞表情微妙，还是转过身让他看尾巴，蓬松的尾巴尖很不老实，从郑云龙鼻子跟前摇过去。猫尾巴确实是顺着尾椎长出来的，郑云龙一碰到连接的地方，本来背对他侧趴着的刘令飞浑身发颤，下意识躲开，多转了半圈扑进枕头里，尾巴左右乱甩，屁股还特别翘。郑云龙耳朵弹了一下，被紧张压下去的心猿意马又冒了起来。  
“这猫病比较严重了。”郑云龙俨然在模仿兽医的手法，谁叫刘令飞之前老拎他去医院复查，他手每在刘令飞尾巴根动一下，刘令飞就跟着拱一下腰，都快把枕头咬烂了。猫尾巴根确实是敏感带，“嗯，查清楚了，母猫发情的时候就这样。”  
刘令飞喘得不行，尾巴勾着郑云龙手腕，膝盖蹭两下把屁股撑起来，比什么猫都自觉：“有公猫管吗？”  
“那你就要吃点苦了。”郑云龙给他找了个枕头垫着腰，把他手拽下来自亵，刘令飞之前在床单上蹭得都在流水，手摸到自己涨硬又黏腻的前端，呻吟了一声，“靠……不能，不是，连这都猫病啊……”  
考虑到猫那儿是真的长倒刺，郑云龙摸油和套子的时候顺便还摸了个带钝点的小玩具过来，之前刘令飞非要尝试这个刺激，差点腰软得没法起床上班。郑云龙自己也硬得要命，说实话猫打炮哪里还要做前戏的，他在这种时候总是耐心有限，把小玩具往里面推的时候动作猛了点，刘令飞带哭腔骂了句造诣高深的本地脏话，造句太长，磕磕巴巴的，郑云龙把他尾巴拂到一边，躬身亲了一下特别敏感的尾巴根：“等会儿省着点哭。”  
话虽这么说，郑云龙还是怕他太疼了，上垒的动作非常温柔，插进去的时候倒刺还没发挥作用，缓慢摩擦穴肉，带来一种密密麻麻的怪异刺激，小玩具进得不深，一下被郑云龙顶在要害上，刮了过去。刘令飞在床上算没什么羞耻心的，这会儿叫得自己都不好意思听，差点就直接爽射了，穴肉一阵阵绞紧，郑云龙抓着他大腿给他搬开点，手指陷进丰腴皮肉就像陷进厚厚猫毛，过处印下一片粉红。  
郑云龙顶到最里面，让刘令飞夹着他适应了一会才往外拔，动第一下就看到刘令飞头发乱遮着的侧脸上滑过水光，和被从穴口刮出来的润滑油一样，接连不断滴落在床上。真疼的时候刘令飞倒是不肯出声，郑云龙拨开他头发吻他颈侧，公猫有时候会通过咬住这个地方来控制身下的反抗，野兽交合只是为了繁殖后代，但人类早已因为爱而备受折磨，便获得冥冥中某种允许，得以从性交中感受快乐。郑云龙领会人类的感情并不太久，此刻却只希望自己能传达更多爱意。  
倒是刘令飞轻轻咬了一口郑云龙撑在他脸旁边的手腕，给他留下一圈獠牙比较突出的齿印，讲起话鼻音非常重：“快点，你要把我操晕了我明天就能请病假。”  
算了，还是传达点实质性的东西吧。  
操晕还不至于，不过郑云龙成功把他操射了，趁着刘令飞高潮时意识模糊，把自己和小玩具都一口气抽出来，穴肉湿哒哒地往回缩，肿得一时合不上，刘令飞的猫尾巴也没力气动，垂下来盖住自己屁股，郑云龙非常使坏，摘了套子射在他雪白柔软的尾巴毛上，耳朵都还带虎斑的猫一般都有点坏心眼。  
使坏的后果就是刘令飞自己懒得动弹，但一定要洗干净才肯睡觉，体力劳动了半夜的郑云龙不得不把他半扶半拖放进浴缸里，神奇的是，一进水刘令飞的尾巴就消失了，郑云龙的耳朵也回到了他变化出的正常状态。终于恢复人身的刘令飞非常疲惫，不过郑云龙问他：“当猫还不错吧？”的时候，他居然点了点头。


End file.
